Run
by somebodyouknow
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been together for awhile. Everything's fine until Hermione finds out he's cheating on her. He keeps a watchful eye on her, her only chance is to run...Twist!


Disclaimer: I will never own anything. You see this disclaimer here, so I'm not going to put it again.

A/N: first attempt at a story… enjoy…no flames please…

Hermione greeted her husband warmly as he walked through the door.

"Hey sweetie!" Hermione smiled.

"Hey baby," Draco said a little distracted.

She embraced him in a hug and froze. He, meanwhile, buried his face tightly into her soft chocolate curls. Ohimigod. That was not her perfume on him. Hermione closed her eyes and hoped this wasn't what she thought it was. Draco, noticing her distressed like this, quickly pulled back and said,

"What's wrong?" he sounded nervous.

At first Hermione thought she should tell Draco what she had been thinking, but decided against it. She shouldn't just make those accusations.

"Nothing," Hermione smiled falsely. "Come on, let's eat before the dinner gets cold." With that she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Silently, Draco let out a sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Draco made Hermione breakfast in bed, which made her banish all the heartless feelings she had thought of him yesterday.

"Baby…" Draco started and Hermione knew what was coming.

"Listen I-" Draco began, but was cut off by Hermione.

"No, it's all right!" she said quickly.

"No, it's not. You know I hate working on weekends but they really need me." Draco said sincerely.

"How long will you be this time?" Hermione sighed and tried her best not to soud irritated.

"Until Sunday afternoon, unfortunately, but I swear I baby, I'll make it up to you." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Okayy…" Hermione agreed.

Draco grinned. "I promise I'll take you away on vacation, with no distractions, so we can have some 'quiet' time together." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione laughed. She lightly threw a pillow over his head, and tried to stop giggling as Draco attempted to re-do his hair.

"Well, I guess you better leave soon if you want to be there on time." Hermione brushed back some loose strand of hair and kissed him on the lips. Draco eagerly kissed back, and they begun to have a heated snogging session. Just as they were both getting into it, Draco pulled away and groaned.

"Sorry, but I really have to run." He got up from the bed, combed his hair, straightened his tie and said,

"Love you gorgeous girl," He kissed her one last time before grabbing his suitcase and apparating.

Hermione sighed contently. She had gotten used to being all alone in the Manor for days on end. But Draco would be coming home soon and everything would be back to normal…until this happened again. She frowned, and then decided to think about something else. She tried and tried, but Draco kept popping up in her mind.

Hermione wondered why Draco had to stay in a hotel, when he could easily just apparate back to the Manor for the night. She pondered this and then thought that discussing this wasn't going to change anything.

As she got dressed, Hermione noticed a flash of white peeking out from under some books on the desk. She walked towards it and realized with a gasp that it was the report Draco had been working on for weeks now. That was the whole reason for this meeting. Hermione finished getting ready and asked herself what she should do. What if Draco came back to get it, and Hermione had already gone to give it to him? It would cause so much confusion!

I have to give it to him, Hermione thought to herself forcefully, he needs it, and I'm not going to take that chance.

Hermione made up her mind, grabbed the papers, and apparated to the main building where Draco was.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione ran through the lobby frantically and to the front desk where a lady in an immaculate outfit was sitting.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for my husband, Draco Malfoy. He left his speech at home and I'm wondering if it's too late for me to give this to him?" Hermione rushed.

The lady looked confused. "Too late? The meeting isn't until late tonight. Though, I happen to know Mr.Malfoy checked in here and at his hotel about an hour ago. If I'm correct, he may still be in his temporary office upstairs. Would you like to know what room he's in to check?" she inquired.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She found it odd that Draco left so early when the meeting wasn't until later, but brushed it off.

"Yes, please, that would be great." Hermione thanked, smiling and forgetting about why Draco left when he did.

As the lay wrote down the number and which floor to find him on, Hermione couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she saw what she had done.

She made her way towards the elevator and pressed the eighteenth floor. Gods, it took forever and Hermione could only tap her foot impatiently.

When the door, finally opened, she glanced down at the number and started strolling down the hallway, looking for Draco's office.

"Hmm…There it is!" Hermione exclaimed under her breath and walked up to it. She reached inside her purse to grab the papers and was about to knock on the door when she heard a 'bang'. Hermione cocked her head to the side as she heard another 'bang', and something like glass plates breaking. It seemed as if some one in side was frustrated and had thrown everything off his desk and onto the floor. She lowered her hand and peered around her shoulder to see if the noise was coming from elsewhere.

Hermione didn't think twice as she grabbed the door handle, twisted it, and slightly opened it. She looked through the crack in the door and clasped her hand to her mouth to stop her cry of surprise.

There was Draco, her husband, in the middle of having sex with Pansy Parkinson.

A/N: Please tell me is you like it and if I should continue. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames, as I said before. Thanks and please review!


End file.
